Wonders of Reality, episode 4: The Artificial Sun
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Tinkʼs new invention is about to destroy Neverland. Learn about energy sources and join Tinkerbell and Vidia in their adventures. Science, science-fiction, adventures and feeling of the heart for dessert. The story is recommended for curious readers.
**Wonders of Reality**

 **Episode 4** ❝ **The Artificial Sun** ❞

A series of informative stories based on the animated movie ❝TinkerBell❞

* * *

 **Preceding events**

Lightning struck the Home Tree. The fairies were able to quickly smother and put out the fire and save the tree from being burnt to the ground. However, it did not escape unscathed. Much of it had been badly damaged. The inhabitants of Pixie Hollow had to wait several years until their tree recovered completely. To survive, the fairies start learning new wonders. These were the wonders of reality.

* * *

— — —

The title on a poster run as follows: ❝Five hundred grains of pixie dust for the winner!❞ The oversaturated text was flaring near the front entrance to the mighty oak that was growing a few human steps away from the pixie dust tree. Ministers, working fairies and even Queen Clarion herself were temporarily living there. Everyone was wondering about the same thing. _Who will be given the honour and receive the enormous prize?_ Considering that fairies did their best to save every bit of pixie dust, that prize was extravagant to them. A host of other questions were running through their minds as well. What kind of competition was it anyway? When would it begin?

Vidia past by the poster without taking a look. The fastest flyer in the Hollow was sure that she would definitely win. Vidia was coming closer to the palace with a firm measured step, holding her rolled blueprints like a weapon. Other fairies parted involuntarily before the flyer who was ready for anything to achieve her goal. Vidia climbed the spiral stairs, passed the corridor and stood right near the closed door to the hall pressing other pretenders.

❝Hi Vidia! Nice to meet you! Are you also going to take part? What❜s your solution?❞ Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta and certainly Tinkerbell asked vying with each other.

The fast-flying fairy cast a stinging glance at her friends and said with a defiant smile:

❝The strongest one will win. And we know exactly who it will be.❞

Vidia wasn❜t listening to the answer—she was fully concentrating her attention upon the competition.

Finally, the door opened. The participants were expecting something ceremonial and exciting. To their astonishment they saw Queen Clarion and Fairy Mary sitting at the table. Five empty chairs were waiting for visitors. Viola, the secretary invited the pretenders to come in with her wave of the hand.

❝Welcome to the invention contest!❞ the sovereign announced. ❝As everyone knows, there is an acute shortage of pixie dust. That❜s why we decided to find other sources of energy. At least until the Home Tree recovers completely. And today Fairy Mary and I will decide, which invention will help the inhabitants of Pixie Hollow survive these troubled times. The author of the best project will receive a casket...❞

The elder tinker quickly whispered something in the queen❜s ear.

❝Oh, yes! Sure, thank you, Fairy Mary. I remember that inside a thermos pixie dust doesn❜t evaporate quickly. As I was saying, the winner will be awarded with a thermos filled with five hundred grains of pixie dust. Let the contest begin! Dear participants, you❜re welcome to begin!❞

Viola barely audible struck the triangle with a little stick. A ringing note proclaimed the beginning of the competition.

The garden fairy was the first to volunteer. She rose from the table and walked over to the drawing board.

❝Your Majesty!❞ Rosetta bowed. ❝That❜s a great honour for me to stand in this hall. Words fail me to express my deepest concern for the Pixie Hollow❜s fate. My heart is tearing in pain when I❜m thinking about my brothers and sisters and my wish to help is overwhelming...❞

Fairy Mary raised her hand telling the fairy to stop for a moment.

❝Rosetta, we don❜t have a poetry contest today. Please get to the point. For that matter, tell Lyria to help you with style. There is no need to blow your own trumpet. I hope that you care about others sincerely.❞

The garden fairy blushed and rolled out her sheet with a drawn plant that had a long stem with knots and luxuriant inflorescence that looked like a whisk.

❝I suggest to plant sugarcane on our island,❞ declared the flower fairy. ❝As soon as it ripens, we❜ll harvest it, then chop it up and squeeze the juice. After that, we❜ll mix the juice with acid to get rid of bacteria. Then we❜ll seal the barrels and add some yeast (after a couple of days it will process sucrose into ethanol). Finally, we❜ll heat the liquid to remove the excessive water. There—we❜ve got an ecologically clean fuel!❞

❝Fuel?❞ Queen Clarion asked again looking at fairy Mary.

❝Rosetta is right,❞ tinker preceptress agreed. ❝Thanks to sugarcane we❜ll have heat and electricity.❞

❝In two years.❞ Vidia thrusted a word. Fairies turned around. ❝You❜ve heard it right. Rosetta has forgotten to mention that without any pixie dust sugarcane needs two years to grow. Even if our island❜s climate is ideal for it, the first harvest appears at least after six months but realistically we❜ll have to wait two years patiently and naively.❞

❝Vidia! Who asked you?❞ the garden fairy❜s temper fired up but the fast flyer just spread her opened hands showing that it❜s not her fault.

❝Fairy Mary, is it true?❞ the sovereign asked.

❝Unfortunately, yes. Not to mention that we❜d need to keep an eye on the destructive insects who like sugarcane a lot.❞

❝And snakes, Fairy Mary. Venomous snakes,❞ Vidia prompted in a low voice. Sugarcane❜s supporter threw an incinerating glance on her rival.

❝I❜m sorry, Rosetta,❞ Queen Clarion said. ❝Your idea is certainly good. A fuel supply will be definitely useful but you❜ve overlooked some very important details. We❜ll get to your suggestion later.❞

❝I understand.❞ The garden fairy muttered in a low tone and dropped.

Rosetta sat down the table and turned her back on Vidia expressly, showing her disgust with her ❛friend❜, if that was what you could call her now.

Meanwhile Silvermist rolled out her project. She drew a river and a little house onshore. Next to it was a big wheel that its bottom half submerged.

❝I want to help Pixie Hollow and we❜ll do it using the power of water. Watermills are well-known since long ago. The design is very simple: the water flows and rotates the blades of the wheel while the wheel rotates the millstone. If tinker fairies would help, we❜ll set not just millstones but generators and then we❜ll have electricity. The good thing is that we don❜t need to wait too long. As soon as the hydropower plant will be finished, it starts working right away.❞

❝That sounds promising,❞ the queen smiled and asked looking at the elder tinker. ❝What do you think?❞

❝At first glance it❜s looking good,❞ Fairy Mary agreed. ❝The river in Pixie Hollow flows very slowly however. If we decide to build an ordinary watermill, the output would be very low.❞

❝For this very reason I suggest to build a dam,❞ Silvermist grasped quickly, ❝Water will fall down from a significant height. We could also make a pressurized pipeline. In any case there will be plenty of energy for the whole Hollow.❞

❝Are we able to build a construction like this?❞ the sovereign asked.

❝I think so,❞ Fairy Mary screw up her eyes imagining the hydropower plant. ❝Of course we shouldn❜t build it near our Home Tree but rather in an upstream section of the river.❞

❝I have a question,❞ Vidia interfered. ❝And what will happen to groundwater and especially to river animals?❞

The participants looked at the fast fairy with reproof but the elder tinker endorsed the thought:

❝Vidia is right. It❜s strange that no one except her thought about it. Even if our wells remain unharmed, fish will start dying inevitably. Filters will help to some extent but water will flow more slowly and we❜ll definitely flood a part of the forest.❞

❝Oh, no. What was I thinking...❞ Silvermist grew sad. ❝No, if fishes and frogs will suffer, I take back this idea. Excuse me please.❞

The water fairy wanted to roll her drawing back (maybe she also wanted to shred it to tiny pieces) but Queen Clarion stopped her with a gesture and said:

❝We take all suggestions into consideration. At the end the best one will be chosen.❞

Silvermist nodded and sat back down, though she still mentally berated herself for being so thoughtless. _What was I thinking!_

❝The next participant please,❞ the elder tinker pronounced.

Rosetta nudged Iridessa with her elbow. The mind wandering light fairy collected herself, grabbed her rolled blueprint, ran up to the drawing board and showed the world her creation. Shiny mirrors show black like sunflower seeds around a shining tower. Sun rays indicated with yellow dashes were focusing on the highest point of the tower.

❝I don❜t know whether you❜d like my idea but we could get some energy from the sun. Oh, not from the sun but rather from the sun rays. I mean, not from actual rays… Oh...❞

❝Iridessa, dear, calm down,❞ Queen Clarion said softly. ❝Just tell us what you have in mind.❞

❝Yes, sure. I❜m sorry. Well,❞ the light fairy took a deep breath and continued. ❝We❜ll build a solar power plant. The mirrors will redirect the rays towards the tower. As soon as the water inside starts boiling, steam will build up. Piped steam reaches the turbogenerator and this way the electricity is produced.❞

❝Uh-huh, especially at night,❞ hemmed Vidia. ❝Or on overcast days as well.❞

❝It❜s almost always sunny at the coast,❞ Iridessa countered boldly. ❝And we can always make an energy supply for night. Tink told me yesterday how the accumulators work.❞

Surprised, Vidia turned her head towards Tinkerbell. ❝What, you helped her?❞ she asked in a tone of shock and disgust, throwing a glance at the tinker.

❝Of course!❞ the artisan answered. ❝It❜s our common ground. I would❜ve gladly help you as well but you told me that you want to do everything yourself.❞

❝Fairy Mary, can we build Iridessa❜s invention?❞ Queen Clarion asked.

❝Yes, I suppose,❞ the preceptress of tinkers nodded. ❝We❜ll need many mirrors, I❜ll admit but I think it❜s possible.❞

❝I have a question,❞ the fast flying fairy spoke once again.

❝If you worry about birds and insects,❞ Fairy Mary interrupted her. ❝That❜s easy to solve. We❜ll just make a scarecrow or—if needed—we can stretch a net made of fine strings. Don❜t worry about insignificant energy losses either.❞

❝No, no, I wanted to ask about another detail,❞ the wind fairy said with an innocent look, turning towards Iridessa. ❝You know, sun rays hit the Earth at different angles during the day. Does Iridessa really suggest light fairies to adjust the mirrors manually all day long?❞

❝Oh… I haven❜t thought about that,❞ the sun fairy suddenly became frightened. ❝Tink, come to my aid please.❞ She looked at the tinker with hope, who didn❜t expect such a question at all.

❝Iridessa, I can certainly come up with a solution and we❜ll direct the sun rays on tower automatically but I❜m afraid that we❜ll need countless spare parts from the Mainland. I can❜t imagine how to solve the task without electronics and sophisticated mechanics.❞

❝It looks like Vidia was right again.❞ Fairy Mary admitted reluctantly, causing said fairy to smile triumphantly as if she were saying: _Aren_ _t I always!_ ❝Well then, since she has prepared for the contest so thoroughly, it❜s time to look at her invention.❞

Pixie Hollow❜s fastest flyer grinned with satisfaction. Without batting an eyelid, she stepped over to the drawing board, nearly hitting cheerless Iridessa on her way, and out her drawing, overlapping the works of Rosetta and Silvermist.

❝I suggest an idea that will work well, costs are trifling, and the project is harmless for our island. We❜ll subjugate the power of wind!❞ she exclaimed. Vidia noticed the wry faces of the other participants but she went on just as if nothing had happened. ❝Wind motors are simpler than hydropower plants, they are easier to build and more reliable by comparison with solar power-stations. What❜s more, the wind turbines don❜t need fuel made of sugarcane that have to grow two years. Rosetta❜s refinery is also not necessary...❞

❝Vidia, please don❜t digress.❞ Fairy Mary strictly raised her finger.

❝As you wish,❞ the fast flyer flashed a smile with her teeth, though internally she was thinking: _I_ ❜ _m the best and you know that!_ ❝Wind rotates the blades. The rotor of the blades is connected via transmission to the generator. That❜s the whole design! There is no sense to make it excessively complicated!❞

❝Could it be dangerous for birds?❞ Silvermist asked sincerely but Vidia considered this as an attack and answered resolutely:

❝Not a bit! We❜ll make the blades soft. Moreover, Fairy Mary has already suggested to make a scarecrow, so everything will work fine.❞

❝And what about the wind, Vidia?❞ Iridessa inquired cautiously. ❝What if there❜s a day that there is no wind?❞

❝No wind?❞ Vidia asked again as if the light fairy insulted her.

❝First, we❜ll install the wind turbines in places, where wind blows almost always—along the coast, on top of the trees and in mountains of Winter Forest. Second, you mentioned the accumulators yourself, didn❜t you?❞

Rosetta wanted badly to pick on something. Flower fairy❜s glance slided on Vidia❜s drawing and on the photo glued on top of it (apparently it was cut out of a magazine).

❝Do you really want to build these metal snags all over Pixie Hollow? Sure, I❜m not a tinker but even I understand that so much metal...❞

The fastest flyer didn❜t let her finish:

❝This picture, my dear little blossom, is just for dandy! Don❜t be silly! Of course, we won❜t build everything from metal. We❜ll take what we have on hand. There is more than enough wood on our island and a lot of stuff in the bay.❞

Fairy Mary and Queen Clarion exchanged glances. The elder tinker shrugged her shoulders and pronounced grudgingly:

❝That❜s the best design we❜ve seen today. However, there is one project left!❞ the preceptress smiled sphinxly. ❝I give the floor to my best pupil.❞

Tink grabbed her drawings promptly and stepped over to the drawing board. Vidia looked at her friend and quickly looked away as she moved to sit back down at the table.

❝Wait, Vidia. This sheet is too big for our board. Could you hold it on one end please?❞ Tinkerbell asked her politely.

Vidia blanched but did her best to conceal her anxiety. She took one end of the rolled drawing without a murmur. As soon as Tink rolled it out, everyone gasped. Half of the canvas was filled with strings of neat physical formulas, mathematical expressions, graphs and diagrams. A series of nested rings was in the middle of the canvas and right below it was a drawn glass of water. On the right of this drawing was an equal sign and right after it a number with a lot of zeros.

❝This is… glorious!❞ Queen Clarion was clearly amazed. ❝I can❜t wait to hear about this invention.❞

❝First of all, I want to thank very warmly every tinker fairy who helped me build this prototype, especially Fairy Mary—for books and advice. It❜s a pity Clank and Bobble aren❜t here; those guys did me a great favour. This morning I came to the workshop and saw a total mess. Papers were all over the place, tools and spare parts were scattered everywhere. Fortunately, our friends helped me to clean it up and to find my drawings for the project that you see now. So, let me show you the first-ever plant that works by energy of the sun!❞ Tink announced fervently.

❝Did you say ❛sun❜? I❜ve suggested this idea already,❞ these words made Iridessa sit up.

❝That❜s different,❞ the tinker continued. ❝I don❜t want to just gather the sunlight. I want to ignite our own artificial star on Neverland! Iridessa, do you know why our sun is so hot?❞

❝Actually, I❜ve never thought about it,❞ the light fairy confessed, blushing a little in embarrassment.

❝The sun is very massive as we all know. The hydrogen inside it is compressed by its own weight. This colossal force is called _gravity_ and the hydrogen becomes compressed by it so much that the atoms are colliding much more often than usual. Sometimes the collision is strong enough to glue the atoms together and hydrogen becomes the next element, helium. This process is called _thermonuclear fusion._ Has anyone heard about the most famous formula in physics?❞ she asked.

Tink looked at her friends and then Fairy Mary and the Queen but no one decided to suppose anything. Fairy Mary looked at Queen Clarion with a radiant smile as if she wanted to say: ❝Here is my best pupil!❞. As the elder tinker caught the sovereign❜s well-wishing glance, she said:

❝E equals...❞

❝E equals m c squared,❞ finished Vidia with a voice of desperation.

As she noticed how everyone, including Tinkerbell, was stupefied with her words, she explained without looking at anyone: ❝I spent two weeks without rest in the library, I was preparing for today. Come on Tink, go on.❞ She waved with her free hand.

The artisan sighed and continued:

❝That❜s right. Energy and mass is basically the same. _E_ stands for energy, _m_ means mass, while _c_ is the speed of light. So, if one gram of hydrogen converts into helium while seven thousandths of a gram will become a pure energy. That would be almost two thousand megawatt-hours, enough to sustain Pixie Hollow for fifteen years! Probably even more.❞

❝Sure, but we❜ll burn the entire island to a crisp if you ignite it on our island!❞ Rosetta said in a frightened tone.

Tinkerbell smiled positively. ❝Not at all, Rosetta. I invented a device that converts hydrogen into helium gradually and safely without posing any kind of danger to us at all.❞

❝So, this doughnut should produce energy?❞ Silvermist raised her eyebrow in interest.

❝That❜s not a doughnut, this is a real thermonuclear fusion reactor.❞ Tinkerbell told her, hitting the board with her hand to emphasise her point.

❝How does it work then?❞ Fairy Mary inquired.

❝Hydrogen is pumped into the inner chamber. Afterwards, we add some pixie dust into the outer vacuum chamber...❞

❝Aha! It simply burns pixie dust after all!❞ Vidia liven up.

❝Of course not. Vacuum is required to keep the pixie dust from touching anything so it doesn❜t disappear. As soon as we switch on the electromagnets around the chambers, pixie dust begins to accelerate and the anti-gravity waves will focus on the hydrogen filling and start to compress it. Soon after the fusion starts. All we have to do is to convert thermal energy into electricity but this is not a problem.❞

The fairies were listening is if they were under a spell. Only Vidia was getting as gloomy as a thundercloud. There were no doubts that her idea is nothing compared with her friend❜s invention. Admittedly, she was even beginning to _admire_ Tinkerbell❜s.

❝Bravo!❞ the elder tinker exclaimed.

The applause started in the hall. Vidia smiled and said in a sassy tone:

❝I would clap with you all but my hand is busy.❞

Fairy Mary threw the queen an inquiring glance. The sovereign nodded and announced:

❝❛Artificial Sun❜ is the winner.❞

Viola quietly struck the triangle one more time. Vidia pulled a face as if this sound impaled her. The wind fairy didn❜t hear what her friends, Fairy Mary and Queen Clarion were talking about. She couldn❜t care less as she was silently looking at the drawing of the reactor. The fast flyer had neither strength, nor wish to try and understand the calculations. She was holding the drawing until she saw something in the corner of the canvas. As she did, she let it fall helplessly. Vidia clenched her teeth and rushed to the exit. Most of all she was afraid of her failure to take herself in hand and that she❜d start crying in the public eye. Away! Away from here!

The fast flying fairy didn❜t want to see anyone. She was overwhelmed with indignation and the distressing agony of defeat was painfully burning her heart. Vidia collected herself as she was already halfway to her little house in the plum tree that was growing lonely on the brink of the cliff. Suddenly, the vexed fairy thought she heard something. She pricked up her ears, it looked like someone called her name. As she looked up in the sky, the non-flying fast fairy collapsed to the path exhaustively.

❝Vidia! Such luck I❜ve found you!❞ Tinkerbell touched the ground softly, her wings were glowing from fresh pixie dust.

Vidia sighed gloomily. ❝Congratulations,❞ the wind fairy squeezed these words out while looking at the ground with an absent look.

❝You know, Fairy Mary said...❞

❝I don❜t care what she said. Forget it, I won❜t take the dust from you. I failed, so be it. Your idea was better and I know you❜ll win.❞ Vidia grabbed a tiny pebble and threw it angrily in the reed bed.

❝Of course you didn❜t! Yours was good too, Vidia, and I know you better than you think. You won❜t give up.❞ Tink tapped her friend❜s shoulder with caution; she was even ready to recoil just in case.

❝Don❜t worry, I won❜t bite you,❞ Vidia chuckled. ❝It looks like that you don❜t know me very well after all,❞ she added with another chuckle.

❝But then I know for sure that you❜ll not give up without a fight! Queen Clarion promised to award that fairy, who❜ll help me to test the reactor. I hope you won❜t leave me alone with this thing.❞

❝Tink, I understand, you want to help me but I❜ll not take this sop. You can do it yourself just fine.❞

❝That may be the case,❞ Tinkerbell admitted. ❝My device is safe by comparison to a fission reactor. There❜s little likelihood of it igniting; that❜s why I built it ashore to keep it away from Pixie Hollow. The test might be dangerous and I❜m not joking. Ask Fairy Mary if you don❜t believe me. On second thoughts, if you are rather afraid, I don❜t want to jeopardize your health.❞

❝Afraid?❞ the fire that had been extinguished moments earlier was suddenly once again ignited in Vidia❜s eyes. ❝No, sweetie, you won❜t get away with it! I❜m in. When shall we start?❞ she asked with a sudden confident tone.

The tinker breathed out more easily as she saw her friend grow more cheerful.

❝Today! Why should we drag it out? Let❜s begin right after a lunch. Speaking of lunch—let❜s go to Gelata together. She invited me to taste her new red plum ice cream.❞

❝No, thanks. I❜ll go to my place. See you later in the bay!❞ Vidia refused surprising her friend. Usually, the wind fairy would never miss such opportunity.

The fairies said goodbye. Tink went back to Pixie Hollow and Vidia returned to her little house.

— — —

Towards the evening, the wind fairy reached the bay. Fawn suggested for them to drive together in a mouse carriage but the proud fairy refused. She found the old pier without effort, but it took a while to find the shelter where the inventor was hiding the device from the public❜s eye.

❝Tink, are you here?❞ the fast flyer called moving the plywood sheet aside. ❝Sorry for taking so long.❞

❝Vidia! Hurry!❞ a cry was heard.

The guest was dumbfounded for a moment. Her friend was calling for help desperately. The wind fairy rushed forward. She ran under a wooden flooring and found a ladder quickly. Vidia climbed up and got an eyeful of the shocking picture: the tinker was holding a broken clamp and pressing it to the accumulator contact with her last strength.

❝Tink, what should I do?❞

❝Quickly give me a piece of a wire!❞

Vidia swiftly winded off a piece of a wire and extended it to her exhausted friend. She grabbed it with one hand.

❝Hold this clamp for a moment, press it to the contact as hard as you can,❞ the unlucky inventor asked.

Vidia did so. ❝Okay! Do your thing.❞

The tinker started winding the clamp to the accumulator with the piece of wire. After attaching it temporarily, she grabbed the metal parts and started constructing a more reliable fastening.

❝Tell me please what happened?❞ the wind fairy asked perplexedly.

❝Oh, Vidia, if you hadn❜t come, our island would become a part of the past and the government of the United Kingdom would have hard time arguing that they don❜t test nuclear weapons.❞

❝What?❞

The inventor sighed anxiously and explained while working with pliers to make a new clamp.

❝If my reactor loses contact with the accumulator, the magnetic field disappears. Then scorching pixie dust will fly in all directions and inevitably touch the compressed hydrogen transforming it into antihydrogen!❞

❝So, what happens next?❞ Vidia stared wide-eyed.

❝Then antimatter touches usual matter and annihilates! Such an explosion will blow up the whole island.❞

Vidia❜s jaw fell open upon hearing her words. ❝You sure take the cake! I don❜t remember you talking about it this morning.❞

❝Hey, the device is safe, it just needs some tweaking. My initial calculations were unfortunately wrong, I had no idea that burning hot pixie dust would make antimatter. My current reactor isn❜t a power plant. It❜s a bomb!❞ She paused and put part of the fastening together. ❝The worst thing is that the fusion is already starting. The machine is heating up every minute and sooner or later the reactor will inevitably melt down.❞

Given what she had just heard, it was understandable that Vidia wanted to fly away from here as quickly as possible.

❝Well, what are you waiting for, turn it off!❞ the wind fairy was downright frightened.

❝I can❜t! As I❜ve told you: if we switch the magnetic field off, the pixie dust will fly away in all directions, touch the hydrogen filling and that❜s it!❞

❝Tink, you❜ll find out how to disarm this thing, won❜t you?❞ Vidia looked at her friend with eyes like gimlets.

❝There is no way to disarm it.❞ the tinker admitted anxiously, biting her lip. ❝After a couple of hours, the reactor will melt down and every speck of life on our island will be gone.❞

❝It❜s an ill wind that blows to no one any good.❞ The fast flyer spread her arms. ❝Alright, we❜ll perish but the pirates will go with us.❞

❝What pirates?❞

❝You know them. These guys were loading some crates on their ship.❞ Vidia said, pointing down the beach.

The tinker took her monocular and jumped onto the sand to look closer what was happening. Sure enough, she was right. A group of pirates about a hundred metres away were putting some crates onto a small rowboat. About three were piling them on and another two were sitting in the boat organising them. After watching for a moment Tink said:

❝Vidia we have to get on this ship. I see only one option: get the reactor as far away from the island as possible before it explodes.❞

❝Do you really suggest to go on board? With this?❞ the fast flying fairy pointed at the fastened melon size torus which was wired to an automotive battery.

❝Take it,❞ the artisan gave the wind fairy a little bag with pixie dust. ❝I❜ve thought of something.❞

First, Vidia was watching at the pixie dust with admiration, then with desire and finally her look became insane.

❝Yes! Yes! Finally!❞ the wind fairy poured out a good half of the bag on herself.

❝Stop, Vidia! Every grain is invaluable!❞ the artisan managed to snatch out the purse and to salvage some dust.

The fast flyer wasn❜t listening—she was beside herself. She started spinning like a whirlwind. She gave a full swing to her mighty wings, then she flew over the shelter and performed several loops, stopped suddenly like a dragonfly and launched an air stroke, spinning sand with nothing but air pressure like a little tornado.

❝Bliss!❞ Vidia exclaimed spreading her arms. ❝Up! Up and away!❞ She would have whirled away in the sky if the tinker hadn❜t grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders.

❝Vidia, come to yourself!❞ she shouted as loud as she could.

As the flyer saw the artisan, she came to her senses. She closed her eyes tight, shook her head, looked around and touched the earth slowly.

❝What am I doing! Tink, I❜m so sorry. Since the pixie dust almost disappeared… You can❜t imagine how I was suffering,❞ the wind fairy dropped her eyes. ❝Wind and flying is everything for me. Everything! I lost my power of my force of nature and became utterly useless. It❜s all right for you—without pixie dust your inventions became hundred times more valuable! You don❜t understand...❞

❝I do,❞ the tinker looked at her friend warmly. ❝When I first appeared in Pixie Hollow I was feeling just like you are now.❞ She caught her gloomy friend❜s look and went on resolutely. ❝Trust me, I understand you, but let❜s talk about it later. Now we have to save Pixie Hollow.❞

Feeling a little more positive at her friend❜s words, Vidia asked. ❝So, what❜s your plan?❞

❝Look, there is the last crate left.❞ Tink pointed at said object. ❝The pirates will soon come for it. Distract them for a couple of minutes and I❜ll scatter some dust over the reactor and the battery. They❜ll become light as a feather and I❜ll carry the parts on my own. I❜ll open the crate, put these things inside, close it and the pirates will carry it with the crate on board.❞

❝Are you sure it will work?❞ Vidia asked with a concerned tone, momentarily looking past her friend at the pirates as they started arguing with one another at the state of the crates and if it would be too heavy for them to all row back to their ship at once.

❝Of course I❜m not, but it❜s not like we have a choice. Let❜s try it anyway.❞

❝Well,❞ the wind fairy rubbed her hands. ❝Let❜s give them hell!❞

Meanwhile, the tired rogues came back ashore to load the last crate onto the boat.

❝Why in the sea devil does our captains need this stuff? What are we carrying the whole day anyway?❞ asked Yang, a brawny Chinese pirate.

❝How am I supposed to know?❞ Bonito, a robber of Spanish origin with a moustache bellowed, rubbing his back. ❝The captain said, it❜s spare parts for something. Maybe something for his fancy cabin!❞ This brought a few chuckles from the others. ❝Okay. Yang, grab the other side!❞

The pirates pulled their socks up and raised the weighty wooden box. At this moment Vidia swept near the strappers and hovered above the burden.

❝Hey, look! A fairy!❞ Yang exclaimed, surprised.

Vidia grinned in return and then threw two grass bags into the air. Two air pressure waves struck next and clouds of sand mixed with salt hit the pirates in the face, stinging their eyes. They started rubbing their eyes in an attempt to get rid of it, all the while cursing loudly.

THUD! ❝OW! OW!❞

Yang and Bonito❜s faces contorted into looks of pain. The sand getting in their eyes had caused them to release the crate, right onto their feet. Growling, they looked up at Vidia, anger raging in their eyes.

❝Why you little...❞ Yang growled, pulling out his sword from his sheath; Bonito doing the same. ❝C❜mere you!❞

 _Okay, pirate boy, I_ ❜ _m right here. Come at me._ Vidia thought but then smiled at him.

Bonito pounced towards her but the fast flying fairy dodged the strike. Yang followed up with a charge of his own but Vidia just repeated the same trick. Yang stared at her dumbfounded for a second before he pulled his sword away, but to no avail. _This little she-devil is quicker than she looks!_

It looked like Vidia was hovering in one spot deliberately. Yang withdrew and swung again but missed. After every slash, the wind fairy flew further and further away from the crate, luring the pirates to the palm trees that were growing close by the beach. The rogues were rapidly hacking the air, determined to cut her in two, but Vidia was just too quick. Then, a clever thought struck Bonito (at least he was thinking so). The Spaniard pulled out a yellow spray can with a drawn wasp in a crossed red circle.

❝Adios!❞ The pirate grinned maliciously and pushed the cap.

Vidia never thought of dodging—she responded with another pressure wave that directed the wasp poison right in the rogues❜ faces.

❝Stop it, you blockhead!❞ yelled Yang, pushing Bonito aside as he gasped for breath.

❝That❜s it, you little devil!❞ Bonito clenched his teeth and, like an infuriated bull, darted forward.

Vidia continued backing off towards the thicket. Just like other wind fairies, her eyesight was slightly better than other fairies. The flyer saw the ill-fated invention floating closer to the crate as she was effortlessly dodging the sluggish pirates. Then she noticed that the villains are maxing out and losing interest. _Oh no! If they see Tink, she_ ❜ _s a goner! We_ ❜ _re all goners!_

Just then, another idea popped into her head. She flew into the swinging swords and then suddenly shot upwards, spinning like a top before descending in a tight spiral pattern. Then she flew, climbing rapidly and landing. Finally, she hid behind a thick stem of a banana palm-tree.

❝I hit her!❞ Yang shouted.

❝Like hell! I slashed her!❞ Bonito roared working his way through thick bushes, menacingly cutting the branches of the trees as he went.

Vidia decided that it is enough playing tag game with the pirates. She dashed level to the ground, then shoot upwards and after a big circle she came back to the old dock. Curiously enough Tink was still loading tools in the opened crate.

❝Look sharp! The pirates are about to find out that I tricked them!❞

❝Just a little more. Give me a minute,❞ the tinker answered pushing a duct tape roll inside.

❝You don❜t have a minute! They❜re coming! Let❜s close the cover and fly away from here!❞ Vidia told her with a frightened tone, looking up to see said pirates, having collected themselves charge towards them.

❝No, Vidia! We still have some time to figure out how to disarm the reactor!❞ Tink insisted.

The wind fairy could scarcely believe her ears. _Seriously, does she have a death wish?!_

❝What? Come on! Do you feel sorry for the pirates? After all they❜ve done?❞

❝That will never do!❞ the inventor objected decidedly. ❝Vidia, I❜m not gonna lie, I do think they deserve some tough justice but we can❜t just hardheartedly blow them up because that would mean we❜re not much better! Besides… if they will not put out to sea further than seven kilometers away, the explosion will destroy our island as well.❞

The fast flyer heaved a heavy sigh of defeat. _As much as I don_ ❜ _t want to admit it, she_ _s right._ Unwillingly, she helped the tinker to deal with the duct tape. Then, they jumped inside the box and closed the cover, keeping a low profile.

❝Hey, where❜d they go!❞ someone shouted from outside, the voice instantly recognizable as Yang❜s.

❝They must have flown away,❞ came another, this being Bonito❜s. ❝Probably scared by our toughness.❞

A scoff, followed by a third voice that the pair did not recognize spoke up. ❝Ha! I didn❜t know plankton were so tough. Now c❜mon, lazybones! Load these lousy screws and hubs!❞

❝Yes, Captain Hook!❞ Yang and Bonito chirruped.

Upon hearing that name, Tink and Vidia froze and exchanged looks of terror. _Hook? Oh great, that_ ❜ _s_ _all we need!_

❝How am I supposed to search for treasure on the bottom of the sea with you all?❞ they heard the third voice, the captain❜s no doubt, mutter under his breath.

The fairies felt the crate shaking, probably meaning they were already on the ship. Footsteps and voices were heard outside. Several times the friends shook as they felt the box hit something. Finally the shaking stopped. The last loud sound was a slamming door.

❝It❜s time to go out!❞ Tink said, switching on a tiny flashlight.

❝Finally,❞ Vidia agreed. ❝It❜s quite hot near your oven.❞

The tinker moved the catch and the side cover of the crate fell off onto the floor. Both fairies flinched at the sound, freezing in place as they thought that at any moment the pirates would come barging in to find them.

❝Oh...❞ the artisan had no idea that their crate was stacked on top of others. Fortunately, the pirates did not hear the crash or just ignored it.

❝Now what?❞ Vidia asked looking around.

The room they were in was square shaped and there were crates and sacks everywhere, some in piles, others standing alone. A cold wind swept in through the porthole and the room was barely lit from the outside.

❝Let❜s be inventive,❞ Tink fluttered out of the cramped box and landed on another one near the door. ❝Do you remember Hook saying something about treasures on the bottom of the sea?❞

❝That was just a figure of speech,❞ Vidia waved her hand carelessly. At this moment a resounding rhythmic roar was heard.

❝Jingle me down if it isn❜t an engine!❞ the inventor was amazed. ❝It looks like the pirates have replaced their sailes by something more modern.❞

❝So what?❞ the wind fairy screwed up her face.

❝I don❜t know yet. Let❜s get upward.❞

The two fairies easily found a wide gap between the door and the wooden jamb. Someone obviously chopped the piece off when dropping in something heavy in the hold. That was easy to sneak into the corridor and then on the main deck. The pirates didn❜t notice Tink and Vidia. As soon as the fairies flew higher, halfway up the mast, they saw clearly what the sea robbers had in mind.

❝What is it?❞ Vidia squinted her eyes watching the whole gang gathering near the crane.

A big metal construction resembling a big round fish was hanging on cables. Instead of fins, however, the iron beast had steel sailplanes and instead of eyes, there were spotlights and cameras. A propeller was replacing its tail.

❝I think, this is a little—for humans of course—research deep submergence vehicle,❞ the tinker elucidated, examining the object from their vantage point.

❝Ah, a submarine. I bet it❜s stolen. Now I see what they want to do: raise the sunken treasure from the bottom of the sea. Literally.❞

❝Vidia! This vehicle _is_ the treasure!❞ the inventor exclaimed. ❝If we can load my reactor inside it and sink it, the explosion will be far less dangerous. The deeper the submarine sinks, the less destruction there❜ll be on the surface!❞

❝Do you really think the pirates will just give us this thing?❞ the fast flyer grinned heavily.

❝No, we❜ll have to take it by force! And by wit of course.❞ Tink said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

❝By force? No way! I❜m not going to charge the whole horde of criminals.❞ Vidia negatively shook her head.

❝I hope we won❜t need to. We are lucky—the submergence vehicle is hanging on the starboard. The hold with our reactor is on the right side as well.❞

❝Quiet! They❜re saying something!❞ Vidia said, silencing her friend as they looked down at the crew of pirates below.

The friends landed on the deck and concealed themselves behind a thick rope, keeping their ears open as the pirates conversed.

❝Oppenheimer! Move to the galley!❞ one of the pirates barked.

❝What? I❜ve just dried the dishes! We❜ve eaten an hour ago!❞

❝The captain wants a scouse! So move it! Hey, since when do you wash up?❞

❝I don❜t, just wiping off some charcoal on the pans... Did you say ❛captain❜? I think I had a clean pot...❞

❝Move on! You❜ll just have time to feed the captain before submersion!❞

The one-eyed cook sighed in an annoyed manner and walked down the steps, mumbling something along the lines of ❝Spoil sport rats!❞ under his breath.

❝Vidia, I think I know what to do,❞ the tinker smiled with a glimpse of hope. ❝Let❜s fly into the hold. We have forty minutes.❞

❝What makes you think we have forty minutes and not twenty?❞ asked Vidia, flying after her friend and carefully watching around to make sure they were safe.

❝Zarina told me that a cook needs approximately half an hour to make a scouse. Certainly, if the beef stock is prepared already. Oppenheimer will most likely need an hour.❞

❝Beef stock? Ugh, meateaters.❞ Vidia shuddered with disgust.

Tink just shook her head. _Really, Vidia. Now_ ❜ _s not the time to cringe over someone_ _s diet._

The fairies flew along a corridor and forced their way through a little chink into the engine room, if a dirty hold with a diesel engine could be called so. The tinker looked around in search of parts she wanted. After a few seconds, she found them.

❝Let❜s get to work. Now take these tubes and glue up the door, so no one can get in this hold.❞ Tink said.

❝Are you bats or what?❞ Vidia asked her.

❝Don❜t worry, this little hole is good enough for us. Trust me, that will work.❞

While the wind fairy was diligently sealing the entrance to the engine room, in the other hold Tink mixed saltpetre with sugar and rolled it in a foil. The pirates used saltpetre to produce gunpowder and certainly not fertilizers. The artisan connected a gas lighter to the roll and fastened its bare wires to the hands of alarm clock. This construction was then hidden in the hold of the fore part of the ship.

❝This part is ready! Help me to grip these signal rockets in a vice.❞

❝I have no idea what are you doing,❞ Vidia admitted honestly. ❝But I recognize your look and trust you. Alright, let❜s take this thing together.❞

Soon after, the inventive fairies placed signal rockets and cylinders with carbon dioxide on the serving trolley. They had to spend a good half of their pixie dust supplies to make the whole construction. Plus, it was tiring but they forced themselves on.

❝Tink, this is total insanity! And you know, I like it!❞ Vidia smiled widely, anticipating a lot of fun.

❝Let❜s do it as planned. Ready?❞ Tink said.

❝Sure thing!❞

The engine cut power and stopped. Almost simultaneously, the ship came to a shuddering and the room rocked wildly. On the main deck gathered the whole gang of sea robbers. Captain Hook was standing near the crane contentedly rubbing his hands. Despite the ship coming to a halt, he was smiling down at the new vessel they had acquired. No wonder the leader was in the great mood. Now a research submarine was in his hands and it❜s now possible to find all the treasures from ships that sank near the enchanted islands.

❝Launch the new ship!❞ the pirate commanded with a stentorian voice.

His henchmen obediently started operating the crane and rotating the mechanical winch. The submarine was slowly descending hanging by cables. In this moment the hands of the alarm clock connected and closed circuit. The lighter ignited the roll and it started burning.

Meanwhile the submersive vehicle was already floating on ocean waves. James Hook was about to give another order but the words got stuck in his mouth as he saw how dense the smoke is discharging from the rostrum.

❝Stand firm under!❞ yelled the captain.

The pirates started running in all directions, some running clear of the smoke whilst others were looking for fire extinguishers. Tink cut the electric cables that were connecting the engine to the steering on the bridge. Then she hardwired the engine. It started roaring and the ship rushed forward at full speed, sending the crew on deck to the floor. At the same time, in the central hold, Vidia knocked down a big metal pipe (another pinch of pixie dust is spent). The filed valves broke easily releasing the hissing gas. Fastened rockets ignited and the trolley crushed into the wall with deafening thunder. The porthole flew away together with a big chunk of the starboard. A fountain of wooden chips hit the hanging submarine.

❝What the…?❞ Hook yelled as he saw what was happening. ❝Get down there and find out what❜s going on!❞ he ordered vociferously.

As the pirates were rushing in the central hold, the fairies had already flown away through the new big hole. The reactor and the battery was floating immediately after. Tink flew forward to open the heavy hatch of the submarine that was dragged behind the ship (the last pinch of her pixie dust gone by this point). At the same time Vidia was supporting the floating ill-starred reactor and the battery flying to each part alternatively (fortunately, her pixie dust had lasted long enough).

❝Bring it down carefully,❞ the tinker asked taking a little razor from her bag.

She started shredding the cables that were still connecting the deep-diving vehicle with the ship. Luckily the cables were made of organic materials and not from steel.

❝Tink! I can barely touch your reactor! It❜s hot like a pie from an oven!❞

Without contrivance, Vidia ripped all the feathered-like decorations from her dress and rolled them like mittens. She squinted at the water splashes with corner of her eye, the water was evaporating right after touching the device. A little more effort and the reactor sunk in the hatch. Finally, the tinker cut the last rope. The ship was moving off. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. The sea robbers were probably hitting the sealed door without much success. By the look of the ship moving away it was clear that the glue gripped tightly.

The fairies flew into the submarine. ❝Tink, you know how to sink this old tub, right?❞ Vidia asked her in a hopeful tone.

❝I don❜t think so,❞ the tinker responded.

❝Why?❞ Vidia asked, worried.

❝Even if I figure out how to start the vehicle, one can control it only from inside,❞ the artisan looked at her companion meaningly.

❝Oh, no! Don❜t even think about it!❞ the wind fairy made a negative gesture with her hands and stomped her foot to emphasise her point. ❝I❜ll not go to the bottom of the sea. Even for Pixie Hollow❜s sake.❞

❝Well, it looks like I...❞

❝That❜s even worse for me! You❜ll simply disappear in the deep and I❜ll have to suffer by remembering you century after century,❞ Vidia pronounced with forced carelessness.

❝Then think quicker! My reactor blows up in a matter of minutes!❞ Tink answered.

❝Can we somehow control the vehicle remotely?❞

❝Maybe. There is no way to figure it out in a couple of minutes. I❜ve never seen such devices before,❞ the tinker said, glancing at the countless control panels, monitors and gauges.

❝Listen, how about we fill the submarine with water and it will sink by itself?❞ Vidia suggested.

❝We may also throw the reactor in water! The magnetic system will bust right away. Couple of splashes aren❜t very dangerous but so much water will cause the device to explode. You know… Vidia, you are right! We don❜t need to control the submarine. It would be enough to sink it.❞

❝That❜s what I❜m suggesting. But how?❞

❝I have an idea!❞ a major note sounded in the artisan❜s voice. ❝Fortunately, I❜ve taken a straw, some gunpowder and a box with three matches from the pirate ship. I thought to use it to burn through the cables if my razor wouldn❜t be enough.❞

The inventor looked at the toolbox that was probably left by the owner of the deep-diving vehicle. With some effort Tink managed to take a file out of it.

❝Vidia, hurry. As long as it❜s not too hot inside, find anything made of aluminium. A spoon, a pipe. Anything. Take the file and try to make as much aluminium powder as possible.❞

❝I hope, you know what you❜re talking about,❞ Vidia answered noticing an empty soda can on the floor.

Meanwhile, the tinker started flying in the cabin and searching for rust. Fortunately, the boat was in a rather poor condition and there was plenty of rusty tools and components. The friends worked hard and the reactor was getting even hotter. Air in the submarine also became hot and thick. The worst thing was the unpleasant smell as if someone was burning plastic.

❝Tink, this isn❜t a bad sign, right?❞ the wind fairy hoped the tinker would dispel her suspicion.

❝Faster! Fill this bottle with the powder. Let❜s shake and mix it with rust.❞

Something clapped loudly. Sparks suddenly burst from the reactor, making the fairies shriek in terror. Vidia didn❜t try to elicit how bad it was. Obviously, the device was holding on a wing and a prayer. Holding the plastic bottle, the fairies rushed outside.

❝Let❜s put it here,❞ the tinker pointed at the round salience on top of the deep submersible. ❝It❜s a ballast tank that is filled with water when a submarine needs to submerge. If we are lucky, my chemical composition will burn it through. Water will fill the tank and the boat sinks.❞

❝Let me close the hatch.❞ Vidia said, dashing over to the metal cover and pulling out her little bag with pixie dust.

She clenched her teeth from vexation—there were just couple of grains left. The fast flyer scattered them over the hatch but it wasn❜t enough to make it lighter.

❝Tink! Any dust left?❞ Vidia asked her friend.

Tink shook her head. ❝Empty.❞

❝Damn it! Let❜s fly quickly over the hatch. Hopefully it will be enough.❞

The submarine was rocking on the waves and the tinker didn❜t want to leave the bottle on the uneven tank. However, it was even more dangerous to ignite the mixture without closing the hatch first.

The fairies started flying around the metal cover shaking their dust off. They could clearly smell smoke from inside.

❝Let❜s try it now!❞

Vidia grabbed the cover and pulled with all her might. Tink helped her. The iron pancake was hampering but it started moving slowly. The fairies were pushing on and the cover was moving faster and faster. Meanwhile a dark smoke column belched from the inside. The hatch slammed.

❝Seal it!❞ the tinker yelled.

She grabbed the locking wheel of the hatch and started working with her wings to make it turn clockwise. Vidia got the idea and helped her. For a while the iron monster didn❜t give away.

❝Let❜s try it one more time. Go!❞

The fairies pushed harder in unison to move the reluctant wheel. First it was giving away hardly but later it quickly rotating faster. After the friends tightened up the mechanism, they rushed to the bottle with a makeshift incendiary mixture. The artisan cut a little hole in the bottle and stuck a straw inside. Then Tink put out of her bag three short matches and a little piece of a striking surface from a matchbox. A match was a bit cumbersome for her tiny hand but she grasped it and striked but the tinker had no time to bring the match closer to the straw—it was treacherously put out by a sea wind.

❝Vidia, please help me to ignite the fuse!❞

❝What should I do?❞

❝Calm the wind down. Otherwise it will put out the match again.❞

❝Got it. Give me a second.❞

The fast flying fairy closed her eyes and focused. Previously she never had to soften the wind. On the contrary, she twisted air masses, created squalls and gusts. Well, now she had to prove that she is indeed the most gifted wind fairy.

❝Can I try it now?❞ the tinker asked impatiently. Cold puff from the left side was the answer.

Vidia tried to relax, to merge with the element, to feel the whirlwinds and whiffs flowing into her as if she were becoming one with the wind. She could feel its call like that of nature. After a moment, she turned to Tink.

❝Try it now,❞ she said trying with all her might to equalize the air pressure.

Tink lit the second match. The flame swayed from side to side, for a second it shrinked to a size of a pinhead but, thankfully, the wind weakened and the fire flared up. The tinker brought the flame to the straw and the gunpowder ignited. The two fairies barely avoided the fountain of sparks that gushed out of the melting straw. The friends spread their wings and flew up hovering over the submarine.

The fire quickly spread over the bottle with makeshift thermite and the mixture blazed and started burning like a hellfire. The composition burned through the ballast tank like through a bar of chocolate. Sparks were flying out from the tank. Then a loud clap erupted. There was no doubt that the thermite had burned through the metal and was now reacting with ocean water.

❝Haul our wings away!❞ like an arrow Vidia dashed away from the sinking submarine.

❝Let❜s fly,❞ Tink nodded.

Suddenly, she felt her wings give out just as she took off and with a loud thump, she landed back on the submarine. _Oh no!_ The merciless gravity chained her again on the sinking ship.

❝Dust is over!❞ the horrific thought struck her.

❝Vidia! Wait!❞ the artisan cried. Alas, the lady of the wind whirled away.

The fast flyer was dashing forward, she was sure that the tinker was following her. They had done it! Everything was going to be okay! They were safe, and Pixie Hollow was safe! Oh thank goodness!

As the wind fairy looked over her shoulder, she grew cold with terror—her friend was nowhere to be seen.

❝Tink! Where are you?!❞ Vidia yelled, although she understood perfectly that yelling is useless.

❝If only I had enough time!❞ Vidia thought accelerating like never before back in the direction of the submarine.

As she neared it, she noticed a yellow spot on the waves. She slowed down making a detour so the air stroke wouldn❜t hit her friend. The submarine was almost fully submerged by this point, only the tower was still visible but was sinking fast.

Tink jumped into the air, furiously working with her wings with the hope that they would work naturally. She tried to stay in the air as long as possible but gravity treacherously pulled her towards the water.

❝Got you!❞ the fast flyer managed to grab the artisan❜s hand right above the water.

❝Vidia! You❜re back!❞ Tink exclaimed happily, still unable to believe she was alive when things looked so helpless for her.

❝What did you expect? I❜m not going to make myself be racked with pain my whole life. Hold on, sweetie. It❜s not the best moment to stay without dust. Never mind, let❜s ride quick as a wind!❞

The wind fairy hugged the tinker tightly and darted towards their home island. It wasn❜t easy to fly; Vidia climbed to the height of a mast of a ship and pushed harder and harder. Ocean waves were flying by so fast they were like a blur. Insidious headwind was pushing back, threatening to force them into the water below.

Suddenly, through noise of prickly wind a deafening thunderclap hit the fairies from behind; the feeling of it going right through them as if they had been hit by a ghost. It was as furious as hundreds of lightning strikes at once. Scratch that, it was almost like a meteor had hit the water. A column of water shot up from the ocean, rising higher than the height Vidia and Tink were currently at. A shock wave surged in all directions from the center, from a bird❜s-eye view it was like a growing white circle reaching out to conquer all within its grasp.

 _Given what we_ _ve done, I wouldn_ ❜ _t be surprised if we didn_ ❜ _t drain it all!_ Tink thought to herself as she and Vidia silently watched the water calm and go still once again.

Vidia hugged her friend with all her might and raced with the deadly shock wave. Declining sunlight lit the dome of water and steam that was higher than any skyscraper, higher than the mountain in the middle of Neverland, maybe even high enough to reach the clouds itself. Raging clouds expanded and boiled threateningly, covering the sunset completely, plunging the land in a dimly lit scene akin to a heavily overcast day. For the fairies it was as if the sun had been eaten. It quite literally began to look like the end of the world.

The two fairies glanced back and gasped at the sight. The violent curling mist started to dissipate gradually. Finally, as if signalling the return of all hope to the world, bright sun rays broke through the veil and lit up the sea and island once more in all their glory.

The shock wave had lost its power. The fairies felt just an unpleasant turbulence that rocked them a little bit but they were otherwise unhurt. Looking ahead, they saw they were only a stone❜s throw away from the home island and continued on. Soon after the friends landed safely on the beach, near the old pier they were near recently.

The tired adventuresses fell on the sand, Tink landing on top of Vidia and falling off her friend onto the sand next to her, breathing a sigh of relief. Looking at Vidia, she shook her hand: ❝Vidia, thank you! You are the best friend in the whole world.❞

❝Drop it,❞ the fast flyer chuckled getting up with force and helping the tinker. ❝You would❜ve done the same. Well, no more dust. Looks like we❜re going to have to walk this evening.❞

❝Right. Oh, let me take my blueprint. I don❜t want to leave it here.❞

Vidia wanted to say something, probably along the lines of _Really Tink, after we just survived a massive explosion!_ but Tink has already moved the plywood sheet aside and jumped inside. After a minute, the tinker came back holding in her hands the same blueprint the wind fairy saw earlier this morning.

❝Let❜s go then?❞ the inventor took two steps back in the direction of the Hollow and noticed that the fast flyer stayed behind. ❝Vidia? What❜s wrong?❞ The tinker looked quizzically at her friend.

❝This morning in the workshop...❞ the wind fairy took a deep breath. ❝That was me. I snuck into Tinker❜s Nook last night.❞

❝What?❞ the artisan couldn❜t believe her ears.

❝It❜s true. I wanted to win this damn contest so much, I lost my head completely. I knew for sure, you were the only one who can defeat me and I...❞ Vidia paused, holding a lump rising in her throat. ❝I sneaked into the workshop and I wanted to destroy your blueprint.❞

❝Vidia, I...❞

❝Yes, Tink. You called me your best friend but it isn❜t true. Friends don❜t scheme against friends and do what I❜ve done. I am insidious, egoistic and evil.❞ The wind fairy lowered her head shamefully and Tink could hear her sob a little.

❝No, Vidia,❞ the tinker objected softly. ❝You aren❜t. I know it for sure.❞

❝How?❞

❝That❜s why,❞ the artisan rolled the corner of her blueprint. One only had to look closer to notice the text was blurred by some drops. ❝An evil and egoistic fairy wouldn❜t leave traces. She would simply burn the canvas. And I know...❞

❝For pity❜s sake! Don❜t tell anyone about it! And don❜t show this corner!❞ Vidia said in a frightened tone.

Tears welled in her eyes. The fast flying fairy was not afraid of disclosure or blame. She was not afraid of punishment for her fault either. No, none of that even worried her in the slightest.

The wind fairy was afraid to show her sincere feelings, to show that sometimes she also feels lonely and sadly. Despite appearing as a sarcastic and mean-spirited fairy, she _had_ a personality; she _had feelings!_ Words and actions hurt her too.

Tink smiled in a comforting manner and said:

❝I wouldn❜t ever destroy our friendship. The blueprint of a device that almost killed us all isn❜t worth it. I must admit, I❜d like to keep this canvas as a mementoes but your peace is a million times more important for me. Take it.❞ The tinker tore off the corner soaked with tears and gave it to Vidia.

She took the piece of the blueprint and looked at it for a while. Then, after calming down, she asked with her usual expressly light-hearted smile:

❝I think you still have one match left, am I right?❞

The tiny red light blazed up for a moment in a twilight. That was the end of another breathtaking adventure of two friendly and in their own way gifted fairies from an enchanted island.

* * *

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

So far the alternative energy helps humanity to save the oil and natural gas supplies and the scientists and engineers work hard to ignite a real artificial sun on Earth. Probably, by the time you have read this story, not far from the city of Marseille the ITER (International Thermonuclear Experimental Reactor) will be finished. Maybe even a real fusion power plant will be working. First it will be powered by heavy-water and then by hydrogen.

Thanks to fusion energy that is about to come true, one litre of hydrogen would be enough to power a whole city for a year. Right now we have experimental reactors that already convert hydrogen into helium. Unfortunately, our current devices consume more energy than they produce. But as soon as the opposite will be true, an artificial sun will become real wonder, a wonder of reality.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Many thanks to Cossacks250 for his diligent and artistic editing! If you like the style, make sure you visit his page and read his stories. Comments and critics is appreciated.**

 **/u/1824306/**

Did you like the story? Feel free to share and copy it.  
If not, please help with your criticism to make it better.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Google for _fanfiction select text_ to be able to select the text.  
** **Link to the discussion Forum (delete the dash and copy):**

fanfiction.—net/forum/Wonders-of-Reality/190438/


End file.
